Doctor Howell
by SebastiansManifestation
Summary: Phil Lester is madly in love with his Doctor, none other than Doctor Daniel Howell, PhD. There is sex in this.


"Phillip Lester!"  
The crisp voice of the office's bookkeeper startled me from my practically constant daydream. I regained slight composure before hurrying up to the desk.  
"Uh yeah I'm Phil Lester." I stuttered nervously, still slightly on edge from the interruption. The lady, Eileen accourding to her nametag, eyed me curiously, pursing her lips and handing me over my manilla folder. I flashed a quick smile in thanks, and scurried off down the hallway towards HIS office.  
"Woops, that sounded a bit obvious." I muttered to myself before realizing that only I could hear my thoughts. Silly me. I was still thinking over the complexity of human consciousness when I bumped right into the chestnut door, plaqued with "Dr. Daniel Howell, PhD". My smile returned and I flushed a bit, I was so stupid sometimes, but god I hadn't seen Dr. Howell in a year.  
Yes, I admit it, I have a creepy middle-school-girl crush on my doctor.  
It sounds really creepy when I put it that way, but it really isn't that bad, I swear! I mean, if you think about it, I'm 24 and he's 27. That's only a 3 year age gap! Oh god, what am I thinking. It's not like I'll ever marry him! He probably has a lovely girlfriend, what with his career and eyes and hair and skin and oh wow his eyes...  
"..il? Phil!"  
For the second time today, I jumped from my daydreams and back into reality. This time with a rose-red face and a small yelp. How embarrassing.  
"O-oh! Sorry about that, Dr. Howell. I must have spaced out as usual." I chuckle, reaching my hand back to scratch my hair nervously. Oh man he was smiling and I could see his perfect white teeth bordered by his light peach lips, how I wondered what it would feel like to kiss him...  
"It's not a problem, Phil! Come on in." Dr. Howell smiled again, gesturing me inside with his lightly toned arms flamboyantly. I grinned back and stepped into his office. It smelled like peppermint tea and aftershave. In that moment I marked those down as my two favourite smells ever.  
After we got over formalities and catch-ups, Dr. Ho- okay I'm just going to go ahead and call him Dan. I mean, it is my head, right?  
Dan stood up and directed me to the examination table.  
"If you could undress down to your knickers, then lay on the table please? I'll be right back." Dan nodded and smiled again, taking his clipboard covered in chicken-scratch notes with him out the door to file.  
I blushed impossibly hard and slowly slid out of my trousers and space cat t-shirt, looking down in disdain as I realized I had a bit of a semi. Oh shit.  
I facepalmed and grunted, cursing the world (but mostly my dick). Thankfully I was wearing loose boxers, so you couldn't really tell if I just sat up on the table.  
I swung my legs back and forth, thinking about lions and pancakes, and started to calm down a bit.  
The door opened and Dan came in, srsbsns face on, before looking up and smiling at me.  
"Alright, you're all filed. Ready for your physical?"  
I nodded calmly but secretly felt my face heat up. Dan was going to touch my naked skin and this time I wasn't sure I would be able to restrain myself. Last year had been the first time the feelings had started, but they weren't as sexual considering I was in a relationship at the time.  
However, I hadn't got any action in months and my body was certainly ready for some from the tall ta-  
My train of thought crashed into a very large pile of holy god Doctor Dan Howell is tracing his fingers around my neck.  
"I'm just gonna check your glands first..." he mumbled, but I was not listening because after that he checked my ears and the cool metal made me shiver and when I held my mouth open so he could look down my throat he bit his lip in concentratio-  
And I was hard  
Ooooh god  
This is bad.  
I closed my eyes as he traced his cool fingers down my stomach and around my back as he felt my breathing. He was so close and I could feel him exhale. My cock twitched with every touch and my breath hitched at every ghost of his breath. He was going to think I had asthma or something.  
"Alright, now since you're gonna turn 25 before I next see you, I'm going to need to start checking your prostate."  
I turned white as a ghost. He noticed.  
"I know it sounds very strange and awkward, but between ages 25 and 50 you're most likely to get Prostate cancer. And we wouldn't want that, would we?" He flashed and innocent smile before helping me up, he looked down for a second and noticed the large tent in my boxers. His tongue darted out of his mouth impossibly fast before he caught himself and looked into my eyes, pretending he hadn't noticed.  
Is it just me or does this beautiful man want my dick.  
"Bend over, please. Now it's going to feel really weird... Dont be embarrassed..."  
I obliged, and not a moment after, his finger was sliding into my ass.  
"Ngfuck... Dan..." Slipped from my lips before I could stop it. The atmosphere froze. Dan had pulled his finger out faster than sound, while I shuddered, feeling my dick pulse slightly. I couldn't speak.  
"Phil... Do you...?" Dan stuttered out, his beautiful brown eyes huge, swallowing me whole.  
Oooh bad thought wow how I'd love for him to swallow me whole.  
To respond to his question, I keened his name. It's not like I had anything to lose. My dignity was out the window and over the hills.  
"Ph-phil..." Dan groaned a bit, closing his eyes. "I can't I'm..." He started to mutter to himself, but before he could continue, I had spun around, tired of waiting. I grabbed his face in my hands, slicing through his gaze with my own, before leaning to breathe in his ear,  
"I want you to back me up against that mirror, and fuck me senseless... Doctor Howell." Upon moaning out the last two words, I saw Dan's eyes close and his mouth hang open slightly. I bit and sucked at his ear until he could stutter out a "yes..."  
I smiled, coming back forward to kiss his lips. They were better than I could have ever imagined. I slipped my tongue into his mouth and they danced while I slid my hands up his shirt, tweaking his nipples so he groaned into my mouth.  
"Oh fucking hell, Phil..." He moaned deliciously.  
I began lifting his shirt up, for he was wearing far too many clothes.  
A certain switch must have gone off in him, because suddenly his eyes were filled with lustful fire, and he took my shoulders and slammed me into a wall.  
"Tell me what you want me to do again, Phillip." He moaned loudly, causing my incredibly hard cock to throb even harder.  
"Fuck me, Howell." I growled back, closing my eyes and arching my back, feeling him kiss and bite at my neck while he undid his trousers.  
Pants. Floor.  
Boxers. Floor.  
Shirt. ... Who knows.  
I'm sure that if there wasn't a naked Daniel Howell in front of me, I would have hit myself for swearing so much. Totally sure.  
But for now, there was a fantastically tan and lightly toned doctor standing naked in front of me, eyeing me with hunger and a long list of unspeakable things.  
He stepped closer, finishing his study of my sadly pale torso. His eyes traced from my toes to lock on my eyes. He stepped closer again, leaning in to kiss me lips slowly. There was love this time. It was as if he was madly in love with me but wasn't 100% sure of it yet. I was sure.  
"Please..." I hummed into his mouth, he smiled and broke the kiss, closing his eyes and humming back, our foreheads touched and if I didn't have a near painful boner I would have wanted to stay like that for the rest of forever.  
"I love you, Doctor Daniel Howell." I whisper, as he started to position himself at my entrance.  
"And I love you, Mister Phillip Lester."  
With that, he thrust into my ass, my head flew back and I almost screamed. Well actually I did scream, but Dan had smacked his hand over my mouth. He panted into my ear,  
"We're still... In my office..." He huffed quietly, trying his best not to lose his mind.  
"Jesus fucking Christ you're so fucking tight." Dan hissed, and I almost lost it right there.  
His hand slid to my erection, and the moment his hand grazed it, I lunged forward, breathing heavily. He took notice of my lurch, and began thrusting in and out of my ass, pulling out just to the tip, then sliding in balls-deep.  
"Harder. Faster." I groaned, bucking both against his hand, and against his hips. He picked up his pace, slamming into me and pumping my dick beautifully in time.  
"Oh god damn it Dan I'm so close." I moaned, and I felt him smile against my shoulder, kissing at my back as I came into his hand and against the mirror. I opened my eyes so I could watch his eyelashes flutter as he came inside me. Thank god I was facing the mirror, he was so beautiful.  
He pulled his cock out of me, taking a step back and leaning against his desk. We looked at each other, and he nodded to my cum seeping down the mirror, laughter glittering in his eyes. I blushed and grabbed some tissues, starting to scrub it off.  
After I had finished, I turned around to see a clothed Dan. I pouted at him but smiled as he winked at me. I chuckled as he handed me my clothes, and after I had gotten dressed I walked over to kiss him. However, before I could get and inch away from his lips, he stuck a sticky note on my mouth.  
I rose my eyebrows incredulously. He just smiled that sickeningly love drunk smile and gestured for me to look at it.  
I removed it and found it had a phone number, a restaurant, a time, and a date. I looked up at him and smiled.  
"Its a date." I say before taking my folder and leaving. Right before I reach the door I feel a soft hand against my back.  
"See you later." Dan whispers into my ear before kissing my temple.  
I close my eyes and breathe in his scent before walking down the long hallway to the front desk.  
"What took so long?" The secretary asks, looking at me curiously.  
"I had a lot of questions and we started a right discussion." I chuckle passively. She smiles and nods. "Goodbye, Mr. Lester."  
I walk out the door, smiling and feeling light as air. I have 3 days to get ready for our dinner date.


End file.
